


Long lost brother

by DAmatus



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAmatus/pseuds/DAmatus
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan
Kudos: 2





	Long lost brother

“...Their so perfect together!”  
“They absolutely are”

While spending time together and gossiping Maxwell and Dorian hears a voice behind them. 

“Inquisitor Trevelyan?”

Maxwell turns around “Can I hel...” he looked at the mysterious man before him and paused. He recognized the man by his bright greens eyes. 

“Deklyn?! Is that you?” He shot up and hugged the man. 

“Been busy haven’t you baby brother?” 

“How did you know it was me?” Maxwell said while he pulled away from the hug.   
“I’ve heard about the mysterious man who walked out of the fade with a glowing green hand and helped the Mages with Alexius. So I left the circle and was set on meeting this Inquisitor Trevelyan. Wow have you grown Max! It’s been too long” Deklyn said with a smile.

“I haven’t seen you since father set you away to the circle when I was young. I’ve missed you so much!” Maxwell lunged and hugged him again. 

“Well isn’t this a nice family reunion.” Dorian said has he got up and walked over to Maxwell. Maxwell pulled away with a smile on his face. “Oh yes Deklyn! This is Dorian Pavus, my boyfriend.” Deklyn and Dorian shock each other’s hands. 

“Pavus? I remember reading about some Pavus’. Aren’t we related in some way?” 

“What can I say, I love disgracing my name. So your a mage? How interesting, what circle where you in?”

“I was sent to Kinloch Hold. I was there during the Fifth blight and I specialize in battlemage” 

“Oh a battlemage huh? I’m necromancer, I know amazing isn’t it.” Dorian said all smug.

“A necromancer?! I’ve always wanted to learn that!”

Maxwell just stands there smiling and extremely happy that his two favorite men are bonding together.


End file.
